Spring Days
by garnetmystery
Summary: Esme's POV from "What to Do?" Yes it's finally up


_**Disclaimer: **_**Oh come on you already know they're not mine**

_**A/N: **_**Okay I know this was requested like a loooong time ago and really I have no excuse for not having posted it up sooner...don't kill me. Anywho, it's here now so read, review, and enjoy :D**

* * *

I absolutely adore spring. Sweet fragrances glide on the breeze, much like the ones that entered my vast home. I stood in front of the granite countertop in the kitchen, arranging a bouquet of daisies and cosmos. I admired my creation for a half of a second and let out a soft sigh. The house felt indescribably empty today, and the clock indicated that it was only eight in the morning.

The absence of my family was very pronounced today. My "Cullen men", as I called them to myself, were off having some much needed male bonding and even the wolves were out playing soccer, so that meant that Emily would be cooking for them. Jacob had taken Renesmee out to work on his old car, and as much as I love my girls, they were doing absolutely nothing. Suffice it to say…I was bored… and a bit bothered.

I glided to my favorite armchair. It rested by a window that held the loveliest view of our grounds. I hoped that it would alleviate some of my boredom, but my mind drifted off again to a subject that I had valiantly attempted to keep private.

For some reason, I had recently been having an inexcusable amount of sexual tension for the latest member of my adopted family. The attraction to Isabella Swan felt as if it appeared out of nowhere. I'm not even sure when it began. I had always admired Bella, but after her transformation, she had made subtle changes to her personality that I had noticed. She raised her head a bit higher when entering a room, her hips seemed to acquire a new sway, and when she smiled, one glance at her golden eyes made you want to smile too. The newfound confidence was…appealing and quite _sexy. _The thought sent a shaft of heat straight to my center.

I was pulled out of my musings by the sound of light musical steps coming down the staircase. My pixie-like daughter fluidly descended the stars and dashed across the room to smile at me. "Alice." I smiled back.

"Hello Esme." She said in her tinkling soprano. "I'm off to get Bella. Edward told me before he left that she might want some company with Nessie gone." That's right, Bella was alone at home in the cottage. The idea of her being by herself with both of our husbands gone…I was surprised at the amount of self-control I had to exert to keep myself seated.

"Why not let me get her dear?" I offered.

Alice began to protest, "But I…" she began. Sudddenly her eyes glazed over, and took on a far-away stare. She was seeing into the future. The possibility of what she was seeing didn't escape me and I stood frozen, waiting apprehensively for Alice's reaction.

"Oh." She uttered the syllable in the kind of voice that indicated she knew of my reasons for wanting to be the one to go to Bella's.

"Alice?" I asked, now no longer sure of myself.

"Don't worry Esme," she mischievously smiled as she darted up the stairs, "I won't tell." Her golden eyes twinkled back at me as she winked. Never have I been so embarrased in my entire existence. I took a deep breath, the action calming because of its familiarity.

"Rosalie," I called to my beautiful blonde daughter, "I'm heading over to the cottage."

"Have fun Esme." She returned as she continued to watch another crime/drama she was currently addicted to.

I gave a smirk at that, _I plan too._

* * *

I dashed out of the house, the exhilirating speed of running flowing through my veins. I never tired of it. Despite the crème colored dress and silver flats I wore I was quite comfortable. The wind blew my tousled caramel locks back as I leapt over the river in a single bound. I landed on the other side with a soft thud then proceeded to maneuver my form through the forest. The dizzying spectrum of colors that I saw everywhere always seemed to intensify in this atmosphere and I cherished the thought that at the end of this path was one who quite easily entranced me.

I slowed down to a human pace as I came close to the cottage. I tried the door and found it unlocked so I let myself in. Music filled the house and I was absolutely positive that I heard Bella singing along with it. I took off my shoes, I didn't want to scare the poor girl. I turned to the master bedroom, knowing where it was since I had designed the house myself. I froze rooted to the spot as I came upon a sight that struck me dumb.

Bella Swan was singing and dancing in lacy black underwear while shaking her tush in my direction. I couldn't help but gasp at the mouth watering sight before me. Unfortunately that one small sound completely gave me away.

"Esme!" Bella practically shrieked as she realized I was there. "What…what are you doing here?" She ran a hand through her mahogany curls, unaware that the action made her lace covered breasts rise, in the most teasing fashion.

"I was coming to get you." I answered as I attempted to keep the lust out of my voice, I cast my eyes down. "I remembered Edward had said that you would be by yourself today and I thought that you could use the company." I couldn't help but look up at her response to that. She lightly bit her bottom lip and it was all I could do not to take her right there. She was making this too easy.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Her current state of dress suddenly dawned on her so she mumbled, "Well then I'll get dressed." I looked brazenly upon Bella's pefect marble form and I knew that my lust was barely cotained. It was now or never…

"Don't." I said in a clear voice just loud enough for her to hear, but the intent to seduce was still there.

"Wha…what?" She stammered. How cute.

"Don't dress…" I purred, my hooded gaze fixing upon Bella's wide gold eyes as I regarded her from the doorway. She was still standing in the middle of the room but I wasn't about to move yet. I wanted her to be just the tiniest bit apprehensive for me, for her to tremble when I finally touched her. I was pleased to already see her shiver, and I knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Why not?" She asked in that curious yet apprehensive voice I had been aiming for.

I gave a small smile, "Because I want you." I answered simply in a sultry voice.

Bella's fine brows knit together, "Esme I don't think…", but I didn't let her finish as I finally stood in front of her.

"Don't think Bella." I whispered as I brushed a silky stray mahogany curl back. I heard her inhale a shaky breath. "Feel." I further enticed.

"Esme…" Our golden eyes locked and I finally saw her resistance waver.

"Bella…sweet Bella." I sighed, and I maneuvered my head to capture her lips with mine. I just about groaned at the first touch. I gave her slow kisses first, to see what she tasted like, to ease her into it and to just inhale her intoxicating scent. I smiled as she returned the tender kisses when I looped my arms around her neck.

I applied a bit more pressure to her lips and I asked for entrance into her mouth with my tongue. She complied and we both moaned as our tongues met each other. I felt her shake with need and we broke apart for an unnecessary breath. "Esme." She sighed and I could hear the desire dripping from her voice. I instantly took her into my arms and placed her in the bed, but not before feeling her sweet little pussy graze my abdomen.

After laying her on the bed I straddled her then reveled in the appreciative gaze she cast me as she appraised my form. Suddenly, the next thing I knew I was on my back and Bella was tugging my dress off in a swift motion. All I could do was stare wide-eyed, stunned at the shift of power. Now I was in the same state of dress, or undress, as Bella. I had donned on my lacy emerald green bra with matching thong and I called out to my mahogany haired partner that straddled me.

She kissed me with a fierceness I knew was buried deep inside that amazing body and I was thrilled to be on the receiving end of it. Her hands glided down my sides and I relished the weight of her breasts through her bra. We pulled back for air with a moan and I let out a breath as she quickly discarded my bra. She wasn't staring for very long but I couldn't help but give a sheepish smile at my…assets.

Bella, being ever observant, noticed my expression and whispered hotly into my ear, "My God Esme you're so beautiful." I shivered at the statement then even more as she placed a trail of kisses from my ear to my breasts. Right before she reached my breasts, she tossed me a saucy smile then flicked her tongue against my nipple.

"Bella!" I gasped and my fingers speared through her hair as she began to administer the same attention to my other breast. She took my nipple into the warm wet cave of her mouth and lightly nipped at my breast and licked the spots afterwards along with her hands deliciously caressing any bit of flesh she could encounter. I was a mass of mewls and whimpers within minutes. "Bella plese please…" I begged for a release that I so desperately needed, "I need you. Oh, God I need you! Fuck me please! Please!" I moaned as she finally released the small nubbin of flesh in her mouth.

"Since you asked so nicely," she said in a sexy husky voice, "it would be my pleasure." She lowered her head to kiss me again and I eagerly accepted her lips. She quickly ended it though as she lowered herself down my body meanwhile tracing patterns on my stomach. My fingers gripped the sheets for dear life. God who knew what Bella was capable of?

She made a move to remove my thong and I was ready to raise my hips up and help her, but she firmly pushed me down. I looked at her confused and in return I was greeted with a smirk, as she used her hands to hold my hips down Bells removed my thong…with her teeth. I was trembling with so much arousal at this point that I was desperate for her. Finally, she nudged my legs apart just a little bit more and gave a slow lick through my wet folds.

I jerked my hips and whimpered, the fleeting touch seeming to intensify my craving for more. Bella's warm mouth found my clit and she lightly flicked it and I whimpered in pleasure. These soft little touches were torture. She teased me even more, placing a kiss on each of my folds, sweeping her soft tongue against my clit but before I was about to cry from the delicious torture she finally slipped her tongue into my aching center.

My hips bucked up again as I moaned my appreciation but Bella kept a firm hold on my thighs to prevent me from doing so again. I was helpless to the onslaught of her tongue, but I needed something else. "M-more.." I moaned, hoping she understood. Apparently she did because next second, two slender fingers entered my dripping heat. "Oh God Bellaaaaa!" I screamed, oh shit that felt good. She continued to move her fingers faster, harder. "Yes, yes! Oh my God…just like that!" Then her fingers curled and all I could see was stars as a warm tidal wave crashed through my body. I lay limp for a moment enjoying my high as Bella placed a soft kiss to my parted lips. I moaned when I realized that I could taste myself on her as our tongues lazily danced. She held me in a secure embrace until my shivers finally subsided.

"Your turn." I whispered hotly just as she did with me. I flipped her so that now I was on top. "Oh God Bella I haven't felt this good in a long time." I whisper as I slowly remove her pretty black bra. I won't be able to resist her for long but I'm going to make her squirm while she waits. I smiled as her hardened nipples were revealed to me. I craddled the smooth orbs in my hands and lightly squeezed and delighted in the gasp she emitted. I tugged at her nipples and I heard her moan in what sounded like both pleasure and pain.

"Esme…" she moaned, "more please."

"More what Bella?" I teased, "This?" Then I dipped my head to lavish her breasts with licks and sucks and little nips. She groaned as she laced her fingers into my caramel hair.

"Oh God, Esme kiss me please…" She begged and I had no reason to deny her. I ravaged her mouth with my lip, teeth, and tongue as our chests pressed together. We groaned into the kiss and I felt her core grind into mine. I gasped at how wet she was and realized that I couldn't hold back any longer. I snaked my hand between us and began to fuck that hot wetness.

"Oh shit Esme!" She screamed as she bucked into my hand. I buried my fingers as deep as they would go and pulled them out to the point where, if I wasn't paying attention they could slip out. "Mmmmm…..mmmmm." She moaned, as my fingers were encased in her smooth dripping heat I watched her face contort into one of tortured bliss. She pulled me in for another kiss, this one much more frantic. "Mmph!" She exclaimed against me after a particularly forceful thrust of my fingers. I could feel her slick inner muscles tighten around me indicating she was close, so I went faster.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Faster!" She pleaded. I curled my fingers then dragged them along her walls. I held her as she screamed and watched as the pleasure took her over. I waited for her breathing to even out again before I removed my fingers from her center. She watched me with heavy-lidded eyes as I liked the result of her climax off my fingers. I rolled off of her then, the both of us lay tangled in the bed sheets as we simply looked at each other.

"I never thought you'd have this effect on me." She said as she brushed a stray lock of hair from my face. I smiled at that and looked down at the golden sheets. Somehow my craving for her seems to have gotten stronger which took me by a bit of surprise.

"Neither did I." I admitted, which is a half truth. She smiled back, the kind of smile that makes you want to join her and learn what goes on behind the visage. When our eyes met we pressed our foreheads together, basking in this intimate moment, preserving it in our minds with giggles and sweet kisses.

I used to really like spring days. Now I think I'm going to enjoy spring evenings even more.

* * *

**_A/N: _Again read and review :)**


End file.
